


How to Train Your Deanmon

by Moonlite_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas with the flu, Demon!Dean, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean isn’t all that bothered with being a Demon, Sam attempts to cure Dean with the use of books, and Cas attempts to cure Dean with Disney movies. </p><p>aka Demon Dean pranks a lot and wants in Cas’s pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Deanmon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWickedWitchofDammitJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchofDammitJim/gifts).



> Prompt: Season 10 demon!Dean... But lighthearted, with lots of Dean being awkward and forgetting he's a demon. I want silly to make up for the pain, and then I want an awkward Cas giving him True Love's Kiss.

Being a demon was a bit of a let down.

Dean had really expected it to be better than this. He'd kind of been anticipating to feel the constant need to be an overly-dramatic dick. Frankly though, he didn't really feel that different. Being a demon was very similar to being a human.

The worst thing about being a demon was probably the fact that he could no longer eat french fries, chips, or basically anything that was tasty and salty without getting serious indigestion.

Fortunately, he could still eat pie though.

He didn't really feel all that different. Other than the fact that he now had built in shades and was one of the creatures that he’d spent a majority of his life hunting, he felt the same as always.

Overall, Dean didn’t really care that he was a demon. According to Sam, that was a side effect of being a demon. Sam was really hung up on the whole Demon thing. He was absolutely insistent that Dean not leave the bunker.

Which was why Dean was currently seated on a sofa in front of the only television in the former headquarters of the men of letters, watching boring daytime time shows with Cas who was seated on an armchair annoying far from Dean. He looked way too into the shows than he had any right to be.

“So,” Dean said, poking the edge of the demon’s circle with his toe. “Any chance I can convince you to let me out of here during the next commercial break? I really need the bathroom?”

It was his sixth attempt to convince Cas to let him out in the past hour. By this point, Cas didn’t even bother to turn away from the tv.

“Demons don’t urinate.” he said, eyes focused on the screen.

“Tell that to my bladder.”

“No.”  Cas didn’t even turn to look at him, which sucked. Dean kind of got the feeling that Cas wasn’t at all okay with Dean being a demon.

When he’d woken up, to find Crowley’s ugly mug staring at him, he’d been pissed off beyond belief, certain that Sam had made a deal to bring him back. It turned out not to be the case, as Crowley happily informed him, before Sam came crashing into the room. Stuff happened, Crowley was forcibly expelled from the bunker and denied any possibility of returning.  Sam and Dean had fought and hugged and fought some more.

And then Cas had shown up.

Dean hadn’t expected the hug, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed it. Sadly, it hadn't lasted all that long because Cas, even though he was still more or less human, had quickly realized something was wrong, and Sam had been quick to fill him in, and it had all fallen apart from there on.

When Dean tried to play off his newfound status as a Demon to not be all that big of a deal, Sam and Cas overreacted. Seriously, overreacted. They  managed to trap him in stupid demon’s circle and had refused to let him out.

At least they’d been considerate enough to trap him by a sofa, in front of a television.

Being forced to watch television with Cas wasn’t all that bad though. If it weren't for the fact that Cas was seated nearly three feet away from him, and that he couldn’t move out of a two foot long circle, this would almost be like a date. A really crappy date, but a date nonetheless.

Hey, he was a demon. He could pretend this was a date if he wanted to.  

Though if this really as a date, then they'd be watching something nice and sexy and romantic, not cartoon aliens.

“So, Cas, buddy, can we at least watch Dr. Sexy?” Dean stretching out as far as he could inside the circle. “This is seriously boring.”

Cas gave him an unimpressed stare. “No.”

Okay, so they’d already binged watched the entire series twice already. Sam had done something to his laptop and the tv, so that they could watch whatever they wanted on the tv, which was awesome.

They spent most of their time watching television nowadays. It was very boring.

* * *

It was on one of the days where Sam decided to keep Dean and Cas company in the tv room that Cas brought it up.

“Did the transformation rejuvenate your body?” Cas interrupted, his nose still buried in the book.

Sam pushed away the book he’d been reading through for the last hour or so and stood up.“Okay, I don’t think I should be here for this conversation,”

“You’re not leaving until you let me out of this stupid trap.” Dean snapped at Sam. “And Cas, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Did becoming a demon rid your body of all scars, tattoos, and the like?”

What the hell kind of question was that?  “No.”

“Oh” Sam said.

“What?” Dean demanded.

“I can’t believe this didn’t occur to me before.” Sam frowned. “Dean, you’re a demon with an anti-possession tattoo.”

Oh. Yeah.

“That isn’t going to be a problem, right?”

Turned out that, combined with the Mark of Cain, was a problem. A big problem. The method that they’d used to turn Crowley human wasn’t going to work on Dean.

Which meant, he wasn’t getting out of the circle anytime soon then.

“Great.” Dean swiping the laptop, which Cas had thoughtfully within his reach. “Fuck it, we’re watching Dr. Sexy.”

* * *

Dean was fine with being a Demon

Right now though, he’s way less than fine with it.

Sam had discovered that by putting holy water in a spray bottle, he could get Dean to do some chores. On the plus side, Sam felt bad enough about doing that, that he agreed to let Dean out of the circle.

“Relax, Sammy,” Dean said, getting up and stretching. “Do some of that yoga karma thing that you like. I’m going to go for a long ride in my Baby.”

Surprisingly for someone who’d spent the last few weeks determined to keep Dean inside the bunker, Sam didn’t try to stop him.

Dean realized why once he got outside.

* * *

The Impala was demon-proofed. The Impala was _demon-proofed._

For a over six foot veteran hunter, Sam legit jumped in his seat when Dean slammed the door open five minutes later.

“Sam, fix this now.”

* * *

Now that Sam was sure that Dean no longer had any desire “to elope with Crowley”, as he had delicately put it, he no longer insisted that Dean stay put within a demon’s circle.

Unfortunately, there still weren’t that many things for Dean to do around the bunker while a demon. He had no desire to send his time with his nose buried in a book. Working a case was out of the question while he still had no access to his baby. And he’d quickly learned that wandering around the former headquarters for the Men in letters while demonified was not a great idea.

During his first hour of freedom, he’d made a brief attempt to help out with the research only to end up with blistering hands when it turned out the the Men of Letters tended to sprinkle Holy Water on all their texts.

Dean had then attempted to wander around the base, only to discover that there were a lot of Demon traps concealed around the place. After the second time he’d been forced to call Cas to break the circle and free him, Cas started to follow him around. It wasn’t all that bad, expect Cas would let him walk into a trap, wait a minimum of five minutes while Dean raged about it, and then let him out once Dean agreed that Cas got to pick what they got to watch on their next tv rendezvous. So far,Cas got to choose for the next  sixteen days.

* * *

One good thing about being a demon was that he could prank Sam and Cas and just blame it on his “nature”.  He could also disregard personal spaces when it came to Cas. Dean wasn’t above using being a demon to his advantage.

Such as now for instance.

“So,” Dean flopped onto the couch next to Cas, a little closer than was strictly necessary. “Wanna tell me why we're watching a cartoon about a, what is that, a blue alien?”

“Sam banned me from the library” Cas said, his voice much more gravely than usual. It sounded painful. “And this is an animated movie.”

“It's a cartoon. Fuck, you sound horrible,”

“Thank you.”

“No seriously, Cas, maybe you should sleep?”

“Fine.” Without any other warning, Cas  slumped over, curling against Dean’s side, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder His hair tickled Deans nose. He smelled like honeycomb

“Cas,” Dean started, his face feeling way too warm. He wasn't blushing though. He was a demon. Demon’s didn't’ blush. “ What are you doing?”

“You can’t get sick,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.  “And you wanted me to sleep. is this fine?”

“Yeah.”

This was totally fine. He was a Demon. Demon’s totally didn’t do stuff like this. Which meant that he should totally do this. Yeah.

“Dean,” Cas whispered.He sounded already half asleep. He must have been exhausted.

“Cas?” Dean whispered back, not wanting to wake him.

“Stop thinking so loudly. I can’t sleep.”

Dea couldn’t help  but let out a soft breath of laughter at that.

“Sorry. Night Cas.”

Cas didn’t reply. He was already asleep.

Dean was starting to understand why Cas had constantly been watching him sleep back when Dean was human and Cas was an angel. It was surprisingly enjoyable, to sit and

They’d never sort of spooned like this before thought. Dean kind of wanted to do this more of this in the future.

They ended up sitting like that for a little over an  hour before Sam found them. The dick snapped a picture of them on his phone, which of course meant that Dean had to get up to fight him to delete it. Unfortunately, that also meant that Cas woke

Cas threw a  pillow at them and stomped off to his room, hopefully to sleep more. Sam agreed to delete the photo if Dean did the dishes. Dean agreed and didn’t do the dishes. He found out later that Sam hadn’t deleted the photo, that bitch.

* * *

The next time Dean ventured into the tv room, Cas was watching a cartoon about some talking frogs and a crocodile.

“This looks horrible.” He said, leaning over the sofa for a closer look.

“I can play it from the beginning.” Cas said, remote already in his hand.

“Cool, I’ll get the popcorn.”

They ended up watching Disney movies for the rest of the afternoon. It was surprisingly enjoyable. Dean thinks Sam showed up at one point, but he’s not sure.  He had all of his attention focused on shifting as close as possible to Cas on the sofa without the other man noticing.

* * *

Cas began to act really weird after the third time they spent pretty much all day on the couch.

At first Dean thought it was because of the angel’s first case of the flu. Sam and Cas had gone to a nearby supermarket earlier to buy flu medicine, pie, and some other not as important stuff.

They had taken Baby, and Dean was okay with that. Really, he was.

Okay, no he wasn’t. Which was why he threw away all of Sam’s salad stuff from the fridge and put a heat pad under the cushion of Cas’s usual seat of the sofa. That'd show then for being able to dive his Baby around when he couldn’t.

Okay, maybe the heat pad was less of a prank and more of a boon, but hey, the guy had the flu. Dean was a demon, he wasn’t heartless.

* * *

Sam found a potential cure for his demonhood.

“So, did it work?” Dean asked, examining his hands after Sam did the whole ritual thing. He didn’t feel any different. then again, he hadn’t really felt any different when he originally turned into a demon.

“Well,” Sam started looking at his notes.

Dean didn’t hear what else Sam said because suddenly, Cas was all up in his space, and Holy shit, they were kissing.

“Holy shit,” Dean said, when Cas finally pulled away. He tightened his arms around Cas's waist to keep him from moving any further away.“Did you just kiss the demon out of me?”

“No” Sam groused from somewhere behind them. “I completed the ritual. I just stabbed you with a freaking needle. Did you seriously not feel that?”

“True love's kiss,” Cas said with a smirk, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“I'm done,” Sam announced loudly, backing out of the room quickly. “I'm going, you can thank me by not having sex anywhere in the bunker.”

 


End file.
